1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for lifting wallboard or panelling and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for safely positioning said wallboard or panelling ready for securing to a building frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently available, different forms of building panel lifts which are intended to assist the builder in raising wallboard or panelling into position on a ceiling or on a wall of a building under construction or under repair. These current devices suffer from various deficiencies that have limited their use and acceptance by all but a relatively few large, well-financed contractors.
One of the deficiences of the prior art devices is their bulk and size, both during use and for storage purposes. That is, the leg portions extend relatively far out from the center portion of the construction and create a source for tripping by the workmen. For storage, there is no means for reducing the size or bulk of the apparatus and, accordingly, a large space must be provided for storage purposes. Due to the large size, it is difficult to pass the equipment through doors and it is difficult to transport the equipment from one location to another.
In addition, many of the prior art devices are hand-driven for raising and lowering the lift or are inefficiently power driven so as to render the devices substantially useless except for relatively light loads which could easily be handled by the individuals involved without the need for the special lift equipment.
In addition, current devices also suffer from the deficiency that there is no way to warn or advise the operator that the panel is against the ceiling and, accordingly, it is not uncommon for the lift to override the proper height thereby cracking or puncturing the board or panel.